


Wax and Feather

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [33]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>he crushed beneath the</i><br/>fallen stones<br/>all who stood in his path</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax and Feather

always he built,  
driven by necessity  
and the overwhelming urge  
to create  
    to make new  
        to be better  
  
not to be outdone  
he crushed beneath the  
fallen stones  
all who stood in his path  
  
until  
for all his genius  
  
he found himself buried  
                trapped  
beneath black soil  
in seven-coiled paths  
of his own making  
  
still  
hubris ruled his hands  
guided them with  
wax  
and string  
and feather  
until he had built perfection  
on his back  
  
the conveyor of his greatest triumph  
holds in it's claws  
his greatest loss  
  
blinded by Apollo's glare  
he could do nothing more than  
watch  
as exuberance tasted  
freedom  
for one shining moment  
before all was swallowed  
lost  
beneath a rolling sea

> > > ~ Dec. 13, 2005

> 


End file.
